


Grammar Kink

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Grammar Porn, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, mentions of Shakespearean texts too, perfectworldshipping - Freeform, strange kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lysandre questions Sycamore about his bedroom kinks, he is very surprised by the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grammar Kink

**_ Grammar Kink - A PerfectWorldShipping Crackfiction _ **

**_Forewarning: this is not a serious piece of writing. My friend and I were joking about finding grammar and punctuation sexy, and then I had the idea for this and... Voilà. Read at the expense of your own sanity, and if you dare, enjoy! ;)_ **

* * *

 

"Professor, do you have any kinks?" 

"H-huh?!" Sycamore exclaimed, turning around with a flustered and shocked expression to face his friend, who was boredly sitting at his desk. Lysandre idly picked up a sheet of paper and pretended to be more interested in reading it rather than noticing the embarrassed look on his friend's face. He looked up after a few moments of silence to see him faltering and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright? You seem surprised."

"Surprised?" Sycamore coughed to normalise his voice after it cracked mid-word, then smiled shyly and started to walk back across the room to his desk. "Ah, a little, mon ami. Why would you ask such a thing?"

Lysandre's blank expression shifted to a smirk as he noticed the pink tinge to Sycamore's cheeks, despite his efforts to look unfazed by his question.

"Let's just say I'm curious. Do you have any? Surely _you_ must?"

"Erm..." Sycamore's blush increased. "Well I guess I have _one_."

Lysandre's eyes widened in surprise briefly before narrowing and being joined by a predatory grin, as he linked his hands together and balanced his chin upon them. "Oh? Do tell." He practically purred.

"I... Well... Oh, this is kind of embarrassing..." Sycamore reached up to rub the back of his head, glancing away briefly before looking back at Lysandre, whose expression hadn't shifted away from the predatory glance he was sending him. "I sort of... Have a thing for punctuation..."

Lysandre raised an eyebrow again. "Punctuation?" He echoed doubtfully. Sycamore didn't respond immediately, but after a few seconds of looking down at his feet as he shifted on the spot, he nodded.

"And grammar. Both when used correctly." He said, continuing to look down. Lysandre was silent for a few moments, processing this new and strange information as he tried to think up the extent of what it meant.

"So, you it _excites_ you when you read through something that's written well?"

"Ah, not exactly..." He paused for a beat. "More like when I'm with a partner, and the mood is, you know, when they say and/or describe punctuation or long words... It excites me."

Lysandre didn't know how to respond. Well, there was one way he _could_ respond, but he didn't know how well Sycamore would take it. On one hand, he could hate him for it, but on the other, it was exactly what Lysandre had in mind when he initially asked the question. Making his mind up, he stood and walked around the desk towards the professor. He didn't notice him approaching until he was a mere few steps away.

"Lysandre, what-" he began, but was cut off as the man grabbed his chin, dipped his head, and silenced him with a kiss. Sycamore's eyes widened in shock, but as he tried to voice his protest out loud, he found that all he could manage was a few disgruntled sounding moans against the other man's lips, which also gave said man access inside.

As Sycamore felt Lysandre's tongue enter his mouth, caressing and poking against his own as his lips moved sensuously against his, he found his protests slipping away, until he was starting to kiss him back with equal enthusiasm. This seemed to please Lysandre, as he grinned against the professor's lips and ran his hands down the man's chest so that they could rest against his hips.

From that position, he was able to pull him closer so that their bodies were almost flush against each other, which was received with a groan, and an involuntary thrust.

When they eventually parted for air, they stayed close so that they could share their panting breath and eye contact. Both held a spark of lust in their eyes, which didn't go unnoticed or ignored by the other.

"What do you say we experiment with that a little?" Lysandre suggested, moving his face closer again but only as so far as to brush against his lips teasingly. "I want to see just how much this little kink excites you."

"Lysandre..." Sycamore breathed, his eyes darting momentarily down to look at Lysandre's parted and slightly wet lips. He swallowed and looked back up, giving Lysandre a small nod of confirmation after a few seconds. "Take me."

"As you wish." Lysandre said with a smirk, before moving his hands around Sycamore's body and picking him up. Sycamore yelped slightly, and was about to question where they were going, but before he could say a thing he was placed roughly down on top of his desk. Lysandre briefly pulled away to push aside the papers on the desk, ignoring the wince from Sycamore as they became messily placed and disorganised, and returning back to him without hesitation.

Sycamore's arms came up around Lysandre's neck and pulled him down onto him, leaning back onto the now empty space behind him and forcing Lysandre to half climb on top of him.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Sycamore muttered, thinking he was saying it in his head, but realising, only a second after it was out his mouth, that Lysandre had heard him.

"Oh? You've been wanting me for some time?" Lysandre pulled back and smirked in amusement. Sycamore smiled up at him shyly.

"O-oui." He replied. Lysandre kissed him quickly then looked down triumphantly.

"Good. As have I." He said before leaning down to place a series of kisses along the professor's jaw, his lips grazing over his stubble and the edge of his beard tickling against the man's neck. Sycamore hummed contently as he felt Lysandre nuzzle against him, but then jumped as he heard the man whisper into his ear.

"Semi-colon."

Sycamore groaned wantonly, but his hand flew to cover his mouth as his eyes grew wide, as if he were embarrassed over the noise he just made. Lysandre chuckled and moved his mouth closer to the professor's ear to gently bite the lobe.

"Brackets."

Sycamore whined, although it was muffled slightly by the hand still covering his mouth. Lysandre, upon realising that, moved it away and kissed him once more. While his mouth was occupied, Lysandre reached between them and started to undo Sycamore's work shirt. He'd discarded the lab coat some time back when they'd first entered the room, so after Lysandre had undone all the buttons, he was able to disrobe his top half quickly and with ease. Sycamore didn't even notice he was shirtless until Lysandre pulled away only to start trailing kisses down his neck, across his chest, and over his belly. His breathing became faster with excitement as Lysandre's mouth lowered down his body, causing his chest and stomach to rise and lower in pants as he watched his partner with half lidded eyes.

"Lexis" Lysandre breathed against the sensitive skin below his belly button. This caused Sycamore to give off an involuntary shiver and close his eyes.

As Lysandre sat up, moving so that he was now straddling the professor's thighs, he used one hand to slowly start unbuttoning his own shirt after first pulling off his scarf, and moved the other so that it palmed Sycamore's still clothed, but now very much tented cock.

"Ellipsis." He said again, smirking as Sycamore jolted and opened his eyes to watch as Lysandre effectively performed a striptease. "Elision."

"Merde, Lysandre..." Sycamore panted, pausing a moment to lick his lips and shift up onto his elbows so that he could see Lysandre better. "Keep going...!" He hummed as Lysandre rubbed him again.

"Implicature." Lysandre quirked an eyebrow in suggestion as he felt Sycamore try to thrust up into his hand as if to tell him to hurry up.

As his shirt came undone completely, he removed his hand from Sycamore, earning him a dissatisfied groan, and shed himself of his shirt completely. He tossed them neatly over Sycamore's desk chair before returning his attention back to the man beneath him, being pleased to find that Sycamore was unable to tear his eyes from Lysandre's chest.

For an extremely tall and thin man, Lysandre was quite built out, much to Sycamore's delight, and it made him all the more excited about what was yet to come. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and hummed in approval.

Sycamore reached up to run a hand delicately over the hairy, chiselled chest before moving both to Lysandre's shoulders and pulling him down on top of him once again.

"Schema." Lysandre managed to get out before Sycamore's lips clashed with his own. As their now half naked bodies came together, the two of the felt a primitive urge to dominate. Their mouths moved quickly and passionately against one another's, teeth clacking and tongues licking and touching the other in a fight for both dominance and unity. 

Sycamore lifted his body in an attempt at gaining more contact, but because of his position, he was unsuccessful. Thankfully for him, Lysandre realised what he was trying to achieve and took upon the movement to do himself.

Almost harmonic moans filled the room as their clothed but erect cocks brushed against each other while Lysandre ground his pelvis against Sycamore's.

"Off!" Sycamore gasped, and Lysandre was quick to comply, very much in agreement.

He reached down to Sycamore's belt, fiddling with the big buckle for a few moments before he was able to unzip and strip him completely. Sycamore blushed slightly as Lysandre pulled his trousers and underwear off at the same time, looking down as his cock sprung free in high alert, now showing visibly how aroused he was. Lysandre stood from the desk to pull them past his knees, although left the clothing bunched up around his ankles.

As he hurriedly reached for his own belt, Lysandre had a sudden thought. "Augustine, do you have any lube here?"

"Baise, non, I'm afraid not..." Sycamore answered, looking thoroughly disappointed. Lysandre thought to himself that he really should have though ahead and brought some of his own, but now was not the time to spend pondering about the lack of, they'd just have to make the best out of the current situation, after all, their erections showed how much they wanted the other.

"That's alright, mon petit." Lysandre assured Sycamore, moving to place his hands on the other man's cheeks and turning his head so they had eye contact. "That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"Eh?" Sycamore questioned in confusion, watching as Lysandre hoped back atop the desk and straddled Sycamore once more. He bit his lip to stop himself from making any obscene noises as he felt Lysandre's free cock brush against his own.

Now that it was right in front of him, Sycamore was able to look at it properly, and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Mon dieu..." He breathed in excitement, licking his lips at the thought of the big member inside of him. Lysandre smirked at the reaction, then glanced down at Sycamore's delightfully inviting, tight hole, and had similar thoughts to his partner. He shook his head before he got any ideas though; he didn't want to hurt him like that during their first time together.

After giving Sycamore only a moment longer to gape at him, Lysandre reached between them, leaning over him balanced with an arm against the desk, and grabbed them both. As he took their cocks together in one hand, he glanced up at Sycamore and captured his half lidded gaze with a lusty stare. "Syntactic parallelism." He said, before squeezing ever so slightly and give their cocks a joint pump, which sent shivers of please through their bodies.

"Mmm, oui..." Sycamore purred.

Setting off at a slow pace to begin with, Lysandre started to run his fist up and down their cocks simultaneously. The action and closeness caused the two appendages to rub sensuously against one another, which in turn made the two men groan.

"Floccinaucini- hilipilifi- fication!" Lysandre tried to get out, but ended up having to separate the long word in between gasps of pleasure. Sycamore moaned loudly and leant his head back against the desk, arching his torso as he felt shivers of pleasure course through him.

"Yes! Yes! Ye-mmmh!" Sycamore started to gasp, but was cut off as Lysandre leaned down, still keeping up the rhythm on their cocks, and kissed him.

While Lysandre's hand was busy with their lower bodies, he made good use of his mouth to take over the professor's attention entirely. Sycamore whined against him lips and thrust his hips into Lysandre's hand as if urging him to move faster. Although Lysandre understood what he meant, he decided to play coy for a moment, and instead of increasing speed, slowed in down a tad.

Sycamore whined again, this time in annoyance, and twisted his head to the side, breaking their kiss.

"Move faster, _please_!" He begged, and at that sound, Lysandre felt his stomach flip from excitement. Oh, how he'd love to experiment with the professor's limits and will power... But not now. He had more pressing issues at hand. Quite literally.

Deciding to comply with his wishes, Lyandre began to pick up the pace, even more, but not before leaning down and whispering, "Antidisestablishmentarianism!" quickly in one breath.

His eyes shut in concentration, feeling the muscles in his fore-arm begin to ache slightly, but pressing on for the sake of his and his partner's pleasure. Lysandre's breathing quickened, so that he was now panting slightly next to Sycamore's face, who was also panting and still emitting small pleasured whining noises.

"Oh Arceus, plus fort!" Sycamore gasped out a minute later, feeling as if he would explode very soon. Lysandre felt the same, so had no worries in complying, and grunted as he sped up once more.

"To be, or- not to- haaah, be? That- that is the question—" Lysandre moaned between gasps. Sycamore felt his stomach flip in excitement, feeling oh so close to his realise.

"Ooh, Lysandre, yes! Oui! More!" He shut his eyes and grinned, wrapping his arms around Lysandre's neck and thrusting up into his hand.

"Whether ’tis nobler in the mind..." Lysandre continued, amazed that he was able to remember this speech whilst in the throes of pleasure. "To suffer the slings... and arrows of outrageous fortune,"

"Fuck, Lysandre!" Sycamore cried out, almost there.

"Or to take arms against- a-a sea of troubles"

"Yes! YES!"

"And, by opposing, end them?!"

"Uhh, so close!"

"To die, to sleep—"

"Lysandre, I'm gonna cum!"

"No more—and by a sleep- to say we, END!" Lysandre shouted, just as Sycamore came with a shout of Lysandre's name, and Lysandre himself following mere seconds after.

When both had spilled their seed over the other, Lysandre collapsed down on top of Sycamore while they both panted to get their breaths back. After a moment or two with them both revelling in the afterglow feeling, Lysandre was the first to break the silence.

"So, Shakespeare too?"

Sycamore chuckled and grinned lazily. "What can I say? The man is a genius. How can I not find his work pleasurable?"

Lysandre shook his head in disbelief as he pushed himself upright, not wanting to hurt his friend. "With your current kinks, I can't say I'm all that surprised."

As he stood from the desk, Sycamore sat up slightly and looked down at his own chest, which was covered in a mix of his and Lysandre's cum. He flushed slightly, but then quickly leapt up and made for his box of tissues that had been cast onto the floor earlier along with his papers. He winced slightly.

"You know, I think you owe me." Sycamore began as he grabbed a handful of tissues before handing the box to Lysandre, who took it with a raised eyebrow, demanding further explanation. "It's going to take me ages to sort through those papers and reorganise them."

Lysandre glanced momentarily at the mass on the floor then smirked as he walked closer to Sycamore and placed his hands on his hips. "Do I now?" He questioned, leaning down so that his face was teasingly close to Sycamore's. "I can think of a few ways in which I can more than just 'repay' this debt."

Sycamore's breath hitched, and his eyes flicked monetarily to Lysandre's lips before returning to his eyes and sent him a seductive expression. "I think I should like that, though perhaps next time we can do this somewhere more comfortable and with access to lube?"

Lysandre chuckled, his low rumbling voice sending shivers down Sycamore's spine. "I think that's manageable." He said, before closing the gap between them and kissing him. Sycamore hummed in approval against his lips, as both moved together in sync, as if sealing the promise of more intimate moments between them in the future.

When they broke apart, Sycamore glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry, mon ami, but I'm afraid I've got to get stated on clearing this up before I write my final report of the day..." He paused and cast his eyes down towards Lysandre's cock, and smirked before catching his gaze. "Although, if you're willing to wait, how about coming to my apartment after I'm done so that we may continue?"

Lysandre smirked again, and gave him one last chaste kiss before moving away to find his clothes and redress. "That sounds like an excellent idea. I would suggest you hurry up and finish your work tout suite then." He winked before stepping into his underwear and trousers to pull them up. Sycamore nodded in agreement, before following his example and set about making himself presentable again.

It was as they were half dressed and pulling on their shirts, that someone entered the room, and Sycamore felt his insides freeze.

"Professor, I was wondering if you had finished the new scheme-" Dexio paused as he looked up from his clipboard and spotted the two men redressing. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

Sycamore flushed bright red, and was about to apologise and attempt to explain himself, but Lysandre beat him to the chase.

"Not at all, Dexio." Lysandre said as he stepped into his shoes and grabbed his neck kerchief from the floor. "In fact I was just leaving."

He walked over to Sycamore and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek close to his mouth, before moving closer to his ear and whispering, "Until later, _professor_." Lysandre smirked as Sycamore turned even more red, and turned around to leave. He nodded to Dexio as he passed him, and grabbed his coat from the rack next to the door before leaving without another word.

Silence filled the room awkwardly for a few seconds after he left, with Sycamore still looking thoroughly embarrassed, and Dexio folding his arms and smirking to himself.

"Had fun, professor?" He said slyly, caused Sycamore to startle, then hurriedly continue to button up his shirt.

"Th-that's none of your business." He stammered, but as he looked up and caught his expression, he knew he was busted either way. "Okay, maybe... J'excuse. I'll just get on with tidying this mess up and then I'll type up the feeding rota-" 

"New trainer scheme." Dexio corrected him.

"A-Ah, yes, that." Sycamore rubbed his back of his head awkwardly then paused. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

Dexio frowned in confusion. "Uh, the door was unlocked?"

Sycamore's eyes widened in shock, and he ran a hand over his face tiredly at his stupidity for _not_ locking it. "Good thing you didn't barge in unannounced a few minutes before." He said with an embarrassed chuckle. Dexio joined in.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. Anyway, unless you need me to stick around to wait for the scheme, I'm done for the day and can look it over tomorrow."

"Ah, no, you go on ahead. Thanks to Lysandre, I may be some time clearing this mess up."

Dexio laughed again, but nodded and turned away to leave. "Okay, good night then, Professor. Stay safe, use protection." He added slyly, but was out the office before Sycamore could respond to what he said.

Instead, he sighed heavily and shook his head before moving the the mess of papers on the floor and picking them up to organise them again.

It was as he placed the messy stack back on the desk that he noticed something about it that made the embarrassed flush return:

_They'd made sure to clean themselves up, but there was still cum on the desk._


End file.
